The present invention relates generally to systems that deploy, convey, or otherwise interact with instruments in oilfield operations including, but not limited to, well services, completions, wireline, marine and land seismic jobs, and sub sea oil exploration and the like. The present invention also relates generally to the field of reversibly expandable loop assemblies and actuators for transforming reversibly expandable loop assemblies between expanded and collapsed states.
Embodiments of the present invention also relate generally to a class self-supporting structures configured to expand or collapse, while maintaining their overall shape as they expand or collapse in a synchronized manner. Such structures have been used for diverse applications including architectural uses, public exhibits, and unique folding toys. A basic building block of such structures is a “loop-assembly” that consists of three or more scissor units (described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,700 and 5,024,031) or polygon-link pairs (described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,082,056 and 6,219,974), each consisting of a pair of links that are pinned together at pivots lying near the middle of each link. Such a loop assembly includes a ring of interconnected links that can freely fold and unfold. Exemplary structures and methods for constructing such reversibly expandable truss-structures in a wide variety of shapes are described in the above referenced patents. Structures that transform in size or shape have numerous uses. If one desires to have a portable shelter of some kind, it should package down to a compact bundle (tents being a prime example).
It is desirable to provide a system and apparatus for deploying tools into a wellbore and/or in wellsite equipment.